People follow exercise programs for a variety of reasons. These reasons include maintaining general well-being, assisting a weight loss program and preparation for a particular sporting event, such as a marathon. Such programs need to be carefully formulated and managed if the desired effect is to be achieved, and the exerciser is to avoid injury. It is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,013, to use a computer to provide a user with an exercise program. However, this system merely provides printed static instructions. Consequently, a person who requires more interactive exercise program development must employ a personal fitness trainer, which can be inconvenient and costly.
Systems and apparatuses have been developed to provide a fitness program that is cost-effective and convenient. One such apparatus is disclosed by Great Britain (GB) Patent Application No. 0326387.8, entitled: Apparatus and Method for Providing a User with a Personal Exercise Program, filed Nov. 12, 2003, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. As disclosed by GB 0326387.8, an exercise assistance apparatus includes a user interface, which can comprise a wireless communication receiver, and a processor, which can comprise a mobile phone. The apparatus is configured for generating an exercise program based upon physical parameters, such as physiological information (e.g., information relating to aerobic fitness) of a user, where the exercise program can include aerobic fitness and/or strength enhancing exercises. The apparatus can also be configured for controlling the user interface to provide guidance to the user during performance of a generated program.
The apparatus can be configured to generate a program that includes a plurality of exercise definitions, each including a variable exercise duration parameter. The apparatus can set the variable parameter based upon the physiological information, such as the input information relating to aerobic fitness. The apparatus can also be configured to compute an exercise duration by multiplying a base duration by an aerobic fitness value for the user. The aerobic fitness value, in turn, can be determined based upon the input physiological information, and thereafter modified, such as at predetermined times (e.g., intervals of three to eight weeks), based upon physiological information that can be input at the end of an exercise of the generated program. More particularly, for example, the aerobic fitness value can be modified by determining an expected performance, determining actual performance from the physiological information received after exercises, comparing the expected and actual performances, and thereafter increasing or decreasing the aerobic fitness value based upon the comparison.
The apparatus can also be configured to generate a program by selecting a mix of exercises of different intensity classes, where the ratios of the mix of intensities are determined by the aerobic fitness value. If so desired, the ratios can be further determined based upon the number of exercise sessions per week in the generated program. The apparatus can be configured to select a varied selection of exercises in an intensity class from a predetermined list of exercises, such as by selecting exercises for a terminal period of the program that represent a reduction in intensity.
The apparatus can further be configured to generate a program by selecting exercises based upon a strength value, where the strength value can be determined based upon the input physiological information. In such instances, the apparatus can be configured to select exercises for the program that become successively harder during the program. And as indicated above, the apparatus can be configured to determine a varied selection of exercises from a predetermined list of exercises.
Whereas an apparatus such as that disclosed by GB 0326387.8 adequately provides a fitness program that is cost-effective and convenient. It is always desirable to improve upon such apparatuses. Thus, it would be desirable to design an activity monitor capable of deriving physiological information relating to a user performing an exercise, where the activity monitor includes a means for wirelessly communicating the derived physiological information, such as to an exercise assistance apparatus like that disclosed by GB 0326387.8. In this regard, it would be further desirable to provide a system and method of managing the derived physiological information.